First Kiss
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: TaiyouxYuuichi. Los besos son una tonteria, o eso le parece a Taiyou hasta que se da cuenta de que quiere besar a Yuuichi.


First kiss

"El primer beso siempre es algo importante para una persona, es un gesto que nunca se olvida y por tanto el primer beso tiene que ser con aquella persona que ames"

Taiyou hizo una mueca de asco ante las palabras que acababan de salir de la televisión. Estaba aburrido, ese día no le habían permitido salir al jardín por lo que no había tenido otra opción que entretenerse con lo que tenia a mano, que en ese momento había sido poner la tele, por lo que había acabado viendo esa absurda serie.

Finalmente acabo por coger el mando y apagar la tele recostándose en la cama, su mente no hacia mas que darle vueltas a las posibles opciones que tenia para entretenerse pero no había ninguna que le convenciera hasta que una pequeña idea paso por su mente. Con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas y la bata mirando primero a ambos lados antes de salir de la habitación.

Había estado durante mucho tiempo ingresado en ese hospital, unas veces mas tiempo que otras pero siempre había odiado estar quieto en una cama, allí no tenia amigos y no había nada interesante que hacer. Sin embargo hacia un par de meses se había tenido un encuentro inesperado, ese día había logrado escaparse de las enfermeras y salir al jardín para tomar un poco el sol pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar en el lugar donde solía ponerse a uno de los jugadores del Raimon, en un principio se había sorprendido pero luego acabo por acercarse. No es que tuviese una gran relación con Tsurugi pero siempre estaba bien tener alguien con quien hablar.

Ese fue el momento cuando le conoció, aunque en un primer momento el menor de los hermanos se había mostrado un poco reacio a que se quedara con ellos Yuuichi había aceptado encantado su compañía, desde ese momento siempre que el hermano del mayor no se encontraba de visita y el tampoco tenia ninguna prueba o alguna visita se escabullía hasta su habitación y pasaban horas y horas hablando.

-Yuu~i~chi~~ - llamo entrando a la habitación casi dando saltitos. Se encontró al mayor sentado en la cama mientras leía un libro bastante gordo, había aprendido de sobra que el peli azul era bastante dado a leer y siempre que le pillaba con un libro en las manos acababa leyendo algún fragmento para el.

En cuanto el mayor de los hermanos Tsurugi oyó la voz del peli naranja aparto la vista del libro y la dirigió hacia la puerta donde el menor entraba alegremente, puso un marca paginas para no perder por donde iba leyendo y dejo el libro de lado mientras el menor se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Parece que estas de buen humor hoy - sonrío acariciándole el pelo. Desde el momento en el que le había conocido había pensado que el menor era muy parecido a un perrito y a veces era mas evidente cuando solo le faltaba cola para poder moverla mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Hoy no va a venir Tsurugi a visitarte?- pregunto curioso al no ver al otro peli azul, normalmente esa era la hora en la que solía ir de visita y era raro que en algún momento faltara a la hora de visitar al mayor.

-Al parecer tiene que hacer algo con el club de futbol, así que hoy no vendrá- aun no había logrado saber si Taiyou y Kyousuke se llevaban bien o mal pero realmente el peli naranja le parecía una persona muy agradable así que le gustaría que ambos se llevasen bien.

-¡Eso significa que te tengo completamente para mi! - Exclamo emocionado abrazándose a la cintura del mayor mientras este se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

-Bueno- dijo con su habitual tono tranquilo- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy entonces?

Por un momento los ojos azules del peli naranja se clavaron en los del mayor. En su cabeza no hacia mas que resonar una y otra vez la ultima frase que había escuchado antes de apagar la televisión y seguidamente la misma pregunta: ¿Yuuichi habría tenido ya su primer beso? No entendía realmente por que estaba pensando en eso pero si había algo que había entendido completamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro, quería tener su primer beso con el. Por otro lado el mayor de los Tsurugi le observaba algo preocupado, no era normal que se quedara callado tan de repente, ¿quizás había dicho algo que no debía?

-¿Taiyou?- llamo alargando la mano y tocándole la mejilla- ¿estas bien?

-Oye Yuuichi- dijo de pronto el menor sin apartar su mirada. Estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por esos ojos, y para que negarlo, por el peli azul en general- ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Con esa pregunta le estaba siendo difícil mantenerse calmado. El peli azul intentaba convencerse de que Taiyou solo le estaba pidiendo un beso amistoso, como uno de los tantos que le había dado a Kyousuke durante toda la vida pero por alguna razón en su mente gritaba una vocecita que le decía que estaba equivocado, que las verdaderas intenciones del menor no eran tan inocentes como el pensaba.

-¿Un beso? - pregunto sonriente mientras intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza- claro.

Tras eso se inclino cerrando los ojos, el corazón de Taiyou se acelero de tal manera que si seguía así tendría que llamar a las enfermeras de un momento a otro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el beso pero para su desgracia los labios de Yuuichi se desviaron en el ultimo momento hasta su mejilla. Que el beso fuera de esa forma le había decepcionado bastante pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir los labios del mayor contra su mejilla incluso cuando ya no estaban.

-No me refería a eso- dijo el menor haciendo un puchero mientras le miraba. De un saltito se subió a la cama hasta estar a la misma altura que el mayor y le miro con decisión, su corazón estaba debocado pero no iba a echarse atrás. Yuuichi podría haber afirmado que esa mirada era la misma que la de un delantero a punto de marcar un gol, y el era la portería.

Finalmente Taiyou acabo por hacer desaparecer la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y junto sus labios con los del mayor. El beso era un poco brusco pero no se podía esperar otra cosa de un principiante, fue un beso corto dado que el menor se separo decepcionado al poco tiempo, no había sido tan bueno como esperaba.

La cara de decepción del chico fue suficiente para dejar de lado la sorpresa del mayor que con cuidado levanto el rostro del menor juntando de nuevo sus labios ahora en un beso mas suave. No es que el peli azul tuviese una gran experiencia en besos pero había leído y visto los suficientes como para poder recrear uno.

No tardaron mucho en separarse y al hacerlo solo se sonrieron mutuamente. Durante un momento ninguno de los dos supo que decir hasta que el menor volvió a acercase para besarle, el mayor de los Tsurugi le había gustado desde la primera vez que le vio y ahora estaba feliz de haber podido compartir su primer beso con el. Definitivamente Taiyou pensaba pasarse todo el tiempo posible en la habitación de Yuuichi y este estaría encantado de recibirle entre sus brazos de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
